U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,641,345 and 8,057,045 to Johnson discloses a projection apparatus for generating a moving star field and a cloud-like effect comprises a means for generating a cloud-like effect using at least one non-coherent light source, a means for generating a moving star field using at least one coherent light source and a means for regulating and supplying electric power. The means for generating cloud-like effect using at least one non-coherent light source comprises at least one pair of condenser lenses and an interferential filter wheel rotated by a motor, disposed between at least one pair of condenser lenses. The means for generating the moving star field using a coherent light source comprises a grating wheel rotated by a motor and a diffractive optical element disposed between the at least one coherent light source and the grating wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,100,537 to Johnson describes a laser landscape lighting apparatus for use in accent lighting applications for landscapes and outdoor venues. In one embodiment, the laser landscape lighting apparatus includes a coherent light source in combination with a diffractive optical element and optionally a diffraction grating wheel. The diffractive optical element may be, for example, a holographic optical element. In some embodiments, the laser landscape lighting apparatus includes a temperature-controlled integral derivative system. In one application, the laser landscape lighting apparatus may project a static or movable star field.
The foregoing patents reflect the current state of the art of which the present inventor is aware. Reference to, and discussion of, these patent is intended to aid in discharging Applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above patents disclose, teach, suggest, show, or otherwise render obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described and claimed herein.